Our Slow Demise
by bullshitsalad
Summary: This Hunger Games takes place another country and they are longtime friends with the Capital. They needed a new way of dealing with their people because they have tried to over throw their government and stuff like that. So the Capital told them about the HG's and so they tried it and this starts off their 3rd year of their own HG. But what's in store for these tributes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello c: You can call me Shannon or Salad. I guess. o u o ( )**

**So this Hunger Games takes place in like another area. Like another country and they are longtime friends with the Capital. They needed a new way of dealing with their people because they have tried to over throw their government and stuff like that. So the Capital told them about the HG's and so they tried it and this starts off their 3****rd**** year of their own HG. :3**

**Which so happens to be a Quell which is their first one. **

**I will have the list of tributes at the bottom. c:**

**Also Sarah, my best friend, helped me a LOT with this. C; So she earns some credit for helping. **

**Also I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**District 1: Female Reaping—Opal Black – 16 **

I leapt out of bed and got into the shower. I could not wait; I was going to be in the Hunger Games this year! Yes! I washed my body and hair as fast as I could. I got out and stopped. I slowly turned towards the mirror. _Say it Opal. Say it_.

"I'm pretty." I said softly. I watched my mouth move with the words. I sighed. Walked out and got dressed into a simple white button up with long sleeves and a black high wasted skirt. Put a thin black head band in my long ass black hair Slipped into my shoes and walked down stairs. I ate my breakfast of a roll with butter walked back upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Hurry up sweetie! Don't want to be late!" My mother said loudly up the stairs. I didn't feel like yelling back so I continued to my room. Walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"I'm no- I'm pretty I mean." I stared at my face and sighed and ran down the stairs and straight out the door. I smiled to myself. _Don't let _anyone_ bring you down. This is your day._ I started to skip down the road. I stopped half way. I walked the rest of the way watching everyone make their way to the reaping. Today I'm going to save a little, or older girls' life. I smiled. I continued down the path to the town square. She checked in and went into the 16 year olds area.

"Hey Opal," Ruby smiled at me then asked "Ready for today?" I nodded at my best friend and smiled widely.

"Yeah I can't wait." I said. She giggled.

"At least, you will be able to have two other team mates win with you." She said pulling her dark brown hair out of her face and looking up at me. She was three inches shorter than me.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her.

"He's so strong he'll make it." Ruby trailed off, looking for someone in the boys section. With short black hair no doubt. I rolled my eyes and watched as the escort walked across the stage. She talked about something and then I saw her walk towards the bowl everything slowed down. She was suddenly saying the girls' name which I didn't even hear but I was already down the aisle yelling.

"I volunteer!" I smiled widely as I walked up the stairs.

"Your name, sweetie?" She asked

"Opal Black." I asked giving one of my best smiles. She nodded to me and showed me where to stand. She walked towards the boys names and pulled out a slip. She was just about to say the boy's name it was on her lips and then I heard Jet. I smiled to myself.

"I volunteer!" His voice was loud and strong.

"Your name?" She asked him also. As he was walking up the stairs

"Jet Mason." He said as he stood in his place. We were then sent into the building and into rooms for our visitors. This was the one thing I wasn't waiting for. I knew my dad would come in first sweaty from working at the training room. He missed the reaping because he knew I would volunteer. He came rushing in and hugged me tight. And pulled away from me and smiled. I tried to smile back.

"Too bad we never got to work on your weight or looks before the reaping day." He said and shook his head. Ouch. Thanks dad really helps. I nodded.

"Hey it's not too bad. Just kidding it is," He laughed and gave me a small punch on my shoulder, "You're my girl. You're strong and ready to kill all of those stupid lower districts." I tried not to say anything or cry. I just nodded. The peacekeepers opened the door. And my dad stood up.

"You better fucking win." Then he left. As soon as the door closed I cried. I wished my mom would come. I wish he would disappear. I wish I never volunteered. I lay on the ground and cried.

**District one: Jet Mason – 17 **

No one came to visit me which I didn't mind at all. I just sat there and messed with my hair or tried to use the window to make sure I looked okay. I made sure I looked okay to go out when I needed to. I winked out the window. Suddenly the door opened I turned around to see Ruby standing there. Ruby? Of all the girls to visit? Really? The door closed behind her.

"What?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I… I wanted to tell you something before you left." I she stuttered

"Yes?" I said. I was getting slightly annoyed. She pulled her brown hair out of her face and walked over to me a little bit.

"I kind of like you." She said quietly her face was a light pink and she was staring at her black shoes. I just watched her. I truly didn't know what to say. No girl has ever came up to me and said the flat out, I just would over hear girls or find out.

"Oh," I said quietly, "I don't like you." I said flat out. I saw her flinch and she stiffened.

"I kind of knew you would say that but," She stopped and looked me dead in the eye with some tears in her eyes, "It still hurt. I don't know how I even liked you. Your, Your, A compete asshol—"And then I did a stupid thing and kissed her. Both of my hands were on the side of her face. She pulled away quickly and slapped me.

"Jerk." She yelled with so much venom in her voice it made me flinch. _Mental face palm time for Jet_. She walked out just as the peacekeepers were about to open the door. I just watched her leave. The kiss still lingering on my lips I touched them. For once I felt something. It was an alien feeling.

"I like you?" I said softly.

**Opal - Train**

My face was still a bit red from crying but I walked smiling big. When Jet came out he looked dazed and he kept looking around. People rushed up to us but the peacekeepers kept them back. We were on the train and seconds later we were flying down the tracks. Jet stood there then slowly sat down at the table. I just looked around a marveled at the beauty of the place and touched everything. I finally sat down across from Jet.

"I don't know much about you so. Tell me about your friends." Jet asked suddenly. I nodded slowly, curious about the sudden question about my friends, and not about myself.

"Well I really only have one friend, Ruby, The brown haired girl," I started, "She's the sweetest thing, super nice, and always there. She just stuck beside me, never leaving even if I got annoying." I smiled to myself. I saw something in Jet's eyes that I couldn't explain, it was… regret?

"She sounds cute." He said quietly. Just the way he said it set me off.

"Cute? That's it? She's amazing, she's my best friend. You are lucky someone like her even likes yo—" I stopped. "I mean um." I saw him look up quickly he had a look of knowing, like he knew she did. I stood up quietly.

"Um, come get me when dinner is done." I walked to my room. I just sat on the bed. So he knows? She must have told him. _"Jerk!"_ She had told him. She wouldn't have yelled that him unless he did something. I laid back and looked at the ceiling. I wish I could talk to her now.

**Jet – Train**

When Opal left I just stayed where I was. I didn't feel like getting up, I felt like an asshole for once. I mean I did crush a 16 year olds heart. But I learned all about her, just about. I just kept thinking of her. Somehow my thoughts made their way to her. One second I was thinking about the games next Ruby's brown eyes and there I go again. Maybe I should talk to our teacher, maybe It will make me stop thinking of her, long brown hai—god dammit Jet. I stood up and wonder around looking for him I found him in the food cart of the train. I heard like moaning_? What the hell. I had to slap myself mentally to stop staring at what was before me. _I cleared my throat. He turned around so quickly I jumped a little bit. He coughed and backed up from the girl.

"I'm Jet." I said looking to the girl to my trainer.

"Did you want to join or?" He asked. I stared at him "I mean I don't mind I go both ways."

"I- No I- I'm only 17."

"And the problem?" Giving me a small wink and a nod. I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'm one of the tributes you're supposed to train." I said slowly. Then he started laughing and left the room. I followed him slowly.

"Where's the girl?" He said still slightly laughing.

"She's only 16. Don't you dare." I said

"Nah, kid. I only wanted to see her melons." I stopped walking_. Is he serious? How in the world did he win? _When we made it to the main room Opal was sitting in a chair leaning back.

"DAMN." He yelled. She screamed and fell back. He turned around towards me.

"Did you see those things?" I didn't want to answer so I walked past him and helped Opal up.

"He's looking at your boobs." I said quickly. She whipped around to look at me and then moved her head towards the trainer. I nodded slowly. I saw hell written all over her face. She turned to face him and ran at him.

"SO YOU LIKE STARING AT BOOB EH?" She said with a demon like smirk. Slowly an ominous aura appeared. I felt the whole train go quiet. Than BOOM. She exploded in a violent rage throwing cuss words in the air like confetti. Then she grabbed a nearby object and tried hitting him with it.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH THINGS YOU FOWL MINDED PERVERT! ILL SHOVE THIS THING SO FAR UP YOUR ASS- OH WAIT YOU WOULD LIKE IT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY!" Very quietly I said,

"He's our trainer." Her eyes widened and she dropped the item she was holding

"Oh… I'm ah. Sorry for that." The silence loomed heavy like a thick fog. He laughed.

"I like you." He said laughing.

"I'm Lex, your trainer but I think you guys already know that." I nodded. Opal just stared at him still pissed off.

"Well, I'm going to go see when dinner is done." Lex said slowly and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to bed. I don't think I'm going to be able to deal with him much longer." Opal said walking out towards her room. I nodded slowly thinking of doing the same I walked into my room and turned off the light and laid down. My last thought that night was of kissing her.

**How do you like them? c;**

**Rate & Review Please! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello c: I hope you liked this chapter**

**I left a few things out in the last chapter.**

**For each chapter I'm going to be doing the reaping, then when they are in the room getting visitors, then the train ride. So for chapter one I did district one, then for chapter I did district two etc. etc.**

* * *

**District Two: Male Reaping— Phoenix Beck – 15**

The day started out normal as always. I showered ate breakfast then sat in my room. I was excited for today, because my sister was volunteering. I couldn't wait to see her fighting and using her skills. She knew how to fight, so I know she would win. I was also a little scared for her. One, it's the Hunger Games. Two, no one had said anything about who was volunteering for the boys. So anyone could take the spot. I heard my door open and close and felt someone sit down.

"Ready? I want to be there early." Raven asked. I nodded and stood up to look at her. She was wearing one of her dresses with the big bows on them. He could never remember what they were called. He followed her out and on the path he was just wearing a normal light green button down. He checked in and went to stand in the 15 year olds area he stood near front by the 16 year olds. He looked around for Raven and spotted her near the back by the row with another girl with dirty blonde hair, Marina. He saw Raven wave over at the boys' 18 year old area, she smiled. He looked for the boy she waved at, it was probably her crush she had told him about. She and the guy were close friends. She never told me his name. I saw the mayor and escort come on stage. The crowd went quiet. Everyone knew my sister was volunteering but they still were nervous. The escort walked towards the bowl of girl names as soon as she was about to say the name Raven was yelling.

"I volunteer!" She walked down the else her hair bouncing. She walked up the stairs,

"My name is Raven Beck." She said standing in her spot. The escort nodded. She walked over to the boys bowl. My heart started to race, I knew I wouldn't get reaped but I mean what if. I saw Raven looking through the crowed as if looking for the boy who was going to volunteer. The escort walked back over with the note in her hand. She opened it.

"Phoenix Beck." I heard Raven give out a cry her face went white. I stood there dazed I looked around, I saw the peace keepers coming over to me I walked past them slowly and up the stairs. Raven was looking around her face so pale. She whimpered as I came up the stairs she ran up to me and hugged me. I stood at my spot and watched as Raven gave death stares to boys who could have volunteered. I didn't know how to react that I could die, that I could get my own sister killed. Don't think like that, I'm smart. I can come up with plans. Right? That's when I felt sick I could get my sister killed from stupid ideas. She could die. I looked up at her she wasn't looking at me she was looking at her best friend. I saw her face and how much it must have hurt to hear her own brother reaped. To know only one of you could go home. Next thing I knew I was in our rooms.

I heard her yell. Of course my sister would yell. I smiled to myself. I leaned against the wall by her room and tried to listen. My parents came in we didn't say much they just hugged me and cried and I didn't I had to be strong for them. They could lose both of their kids. They would have to.

**District two: Raven Beck – 18**

I sat in my room. My parents wouldn't come visit me they were going to visit Phoenix. I knew that, they weren't going to even before my little brother got reaped. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't. I waited to see who would visit. I heard the door open and saw it was Axel. I leapt at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU VOLUNTEER FOR HIM?" I hit him in the chest. He just looked down at me.

"You know I couldn't of, I don't have any training." He said slowly.

"He's my little brother… he knows nothing on how to fight." I said softly.

"He's smart I'll make it. Not everyone needs training, and you can train him." He said back with a smile.

"Why didn't you get one of your friends? He's only 15. He had so much ahead of him." I started crying I couldn't take it. He was going to die. No. I would save him. I would protect him from anything. Axel then pulled me into a hug and I just rested my head on his shoulder. I will protect you, Phoenix.

**Phoenix – Train**

When he left the room his sister was hugging him again. Oh boy the capital probably loved this. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowed with the peace keepers on both sides and then right into the train. She let go of my arm and stood away from me. She then turned towards me.

"Oh Phoenix." She said in a whisper and walked over to me.

"It's fine Raven. I'm fine. Well make it, and if were the last ones, I want you to win." I said back slowly not wanting her to scream but he knew she would end up yelling.

"It's not fine. It's not fine Phoenix how? How is it going to be fine? You could DIE." She said her voice rising.

"Raven, I'm going to die, I know nothing but how to make plans. You can fight; I want you to win, like you planned." I said carefully to her not wanting to make her start screams but he knew she would but he didn't want her, he didn't want to pick up everything she was feeling in her voice like always. He didn't want to hear the pain. He saw her face change and he knew she was going to yell.

"Please don't yell, Raven. Please… I can't deal with that right now." He said so softly. He walked away from her and into the room and lying on the bed staring at the wall. He felt a hot tear go down his face he sat up quickly and whipped it away. No. He had to be strong for… for Raven. Yeah, for Raven.

**Raven – Train**

They sat down for dinner it was quiet. There trainer was a young girl she had won two years ago at the age of 16. She was 18 now, her name was Coral. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Phoenix asked. Coral looked up from her plate.

"Oh um, well make sure to trust your team mates. Well… not team mates the people you team up with. Or else there could be a lot of problems. Make sure to have water that's one of the most import things, you can survive longer with water then with food." She said slowly looking at Phoenix and looking over at me once or twice. He nodded and ate his food. The escort, Zora, got up and turned on the TV.

"Oh! Look the reaping's of one are up, and ours." She said then giggled. I looked over and saw a girl with long black hair volunteer she gave out a big smile, but it looked faked. Then a boy with short black hair volunteered too. He looked a little too cocky for her taste, but he looked like he could fight. They would be part of her team for sure. Then she saw her district she watched herself go and yell I volunteer and go up the stage then she watched the most heart breaking moment. She heard her brother's name be called she heard herself give out a cry, her brother never showed a single feeling, and then there she was throwing it out to the world. He was so strong, stronger than me. He was the brave one. Not me, he was the one protecting me.

* * *

**How do you like these tributes? Who are your favorites so far? Leave a review! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one day! C: don't get used to this though, school is coming up soon in like a month, I will probably update less. But in a week there will probably be tons (well not tons) of updates c:**

**I really love these two ;u; **

* * *

**District three: Female Reaping—Iris Lee – 16**

At night, bad thoughts came. The shadows. I would 'wake up' in my room to see them looming over me whispering secrets I could not hear. Touching me and playing with my hair. Not being able to move was the worst, I couldn't hit them off of me and they knew it. All I could do is cry and yell at them to leave me alone and hoping to wake up. They would only come when I forgot about them, when I wasn't scared to sleep. They would remind me they were there, in the back of my mind. But, when someone I trusted, or loved was with me they would never whisper in my ear, never linger in the distance waiting to strike. _Waiting, I was waiting too_. Waiting for some to finally make me free.

That night, I never dreamed of them, instead I dreamed of the Reaping. I got ready I just wore a grey dress with a light pink cardigan with thigh high socks with stripes on them. I had forgotten to pull down on sleeve. I walked to the town square. Then I checked in then waited. The escort looked very pretty. She had bright pink hair. I wish I had pink hair. Then I saw her pick up a slip of paper. Then, I heard my name.

"Iris Lee, come on up!" I was reaped. No one said anything no one gasped. I stood there staring straight ahead not wanting to move. I saw the peace keepers heading towards me. The other girls around me moved out of the way of the peace keepers and they grabbed my arms and pulled me up there. I watched as the escort reached her hand down into the other bowl and pulled out a boy's name.

"Sol Ignotis." My eyes found him right away I've only talked to him once or twice before. He looked around and walked up the stairs. The escort said something but she didn't hear it, then I saw Sol turn towards me out of the corner of my eye and I turned to shake hands with the green eyed boy. Then the escort rushed us into the justice building quickly and then we were in rooms waiting to be visited. I saw my mother and my younger sister. My sister came in first crying and she ran into my arms and we just sat like that.

"Please win." She whimpered.

"I promise." I said quietly back. Next came my mother she wasn't crying as bad as my younger sister.

"You better win. Promise me? For your sister." She said grabbing my arms. I nodded slowly.

"I promise." She hugged me and gave ma kiss on my head.

"I love you, sweetie you can do it you hear me?" She told me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I love you too." I said softly. The door then opened and she walked out. I stared out the window watching everyone outside. I didn't cry. Because I knew I would wake up.

The funny thing is. I was never going to wake up.

I wasn't dreaming.

**District three: Sol Ignotis – 17 **

My mom was crying when she came in with my dad, my dad looked sad but he wasn't crying. My mom gave me a big hug.

"Hey, mom no need to cry." I said giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine." After I said that she cried harder. Great that worked out swell. My dad then gave me a hug.

"Do your best you hear me?" He told me. I nodded and smiled. They then left. I just sat there. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone close enough to visit. Other than my parents. I sighed. I never even had a girlfriend. I pushed my hair to the side of my face. I should have cut it before the reaping. I wonder how far Iris will get. I hope she teams up with me. I smiled to myself. I wonder who will want to team up with me. No one, I am the outcast. Yep. No one. I laughed at myself at how much of a loser I am. I'll probably die in the beginning. I shrugged a little. Hopefully I'll get my first kiss. Maybe from Iris. I smiled. As long as she kisses me once I'm fine if I die. Or at least get a kiss from someone as perfect as her. I stood up and stretched. I wonder if she'll miss me.

**Iris - Train **

When the peace keepers came to take us out of the rooms I followed behind them with Sol next to me. He was pretty tall I always forgot how tall he was. Compared to me, I wish we could be friends. Maybe when I woke up I could go talk to him. I smiled. We were on the train I looked around with wonder. There was a woman standing near a table with lots of food on it. The woman had pastel purple hair that was long, she had bright violet eyes.

"I'm your trainer, because this district hasn't had a winner yet. I have lots of training so in a way you're lucky." She said and smiled at me and Sol. I gave her a smile back.

"When's dinner?" Sol asked slowly looking around the train.

"An hour, but in a few minutes the reaping for one and two should be up." She said. I nodded and went to sit on the couch. Sol appeared next the couch seconds later. Then the TV came up. It showed district one, a girl with long hair, who was very pretty. Then a boy with short black hair, he looked strong, but he looked nice and he had a warm smile. Next was district two, a girl with choppy short black hair, she seemed nice. Then a boy with ginger hair who was her brother, he looked mean. Then it was our reaping which I didn't care for but I sat through. I felt Sol watching me and I turned my head to look at him, he then looked away. After dinner I went to bed, and when I 'woke up' I would be in my own bed. I smiled, and then went to sleep to wake up at home.

**Sol – Train **

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a scream I sat up slowly still slightly asleep. I heard a door open and quiet footsteps; I stood up and opened my door slowly and looked down the hall I saw Iris's back in the hall way.

"Iris?" I asked very softly. She turned towards my I could barely make out her face so I walked towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It wasn't a dream." She said in a whisper. He walked closer.

"What do you mean?" I asked again. She started crying and she lowered to the floor.

"Iris?" I asked again kneeling down next to her. She looked at me

"It wasn't a dream. Today wasn't a dream I thought it was. I made promises I can't keep." She whispered. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything for a while.

"Sometimes that happens. It's a pretty depressing thing." I said to her softly, "You can try to keep the promise?"

"But it's so hard." She said with a whimper to her voice.

"I believe in you." I said smiling to her. She returned the smile.

"Thanks, Sol." I could have jumped over the moon, _I_ was the reason _she_ smiled. She then hugged me. I froze under the touch then slowly hugged her back. She then stood up. I stood up also and then walked towards my room and opened my door. I turned to say bye but she was right behind me.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

"Could I sleep with you in case I get scared again? Or if the shadows come?" She said in a whispered voice. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I said slowly. She smiled. I walked into my room with her following she closed the door behind her. She jumped into the bed and laughed. I smiled at her. _Maybe I'll get my first kiss now. _I climbed into bed and went under the covers.

"Don't spoon me." Iris said laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Don't worry." I said smiling at her in the darkness.

"Sweet dreams." I said smiling. She nodded and turned around. I just watched the back of her head and smiled to myself. I turned around and just listened her breathing slow. Sooner or later I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked them! Who are your favorites so far? Review and favorite! C: (I saw you guys view this I got up to 30 views in the last two chapters -u- reeeevvvieeww please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while ;u;!**

**But, also there is no POV of Zale because I lost the file ;U; sorry! And I was way too lazy/didnt feel like rewriting it so this part was done by y best friend Sarah. That's how some of the chapters are going to be c: Like she does one character and I do the other one :3 Its a lot easier but then again each part is going to be like rewritten**

**Like stuff is going to be repeated but, in the other characters point of veiw! You wont get to see that this chapter but next one you will! c:**

**I really hope you enjoy this! **

**District 4 Reaping- Marren Darya - 18**

"Ah. This crap again." I said to myself as I put on my yellow short sleeved jacket. I heard some clattering down stairs and just as I had thought, my little brother.

"Hey Alek, watch with the noise you're going to wake mom up." I said with a playful smile.

"O-oh ah.. I tried to wake mother up already. She.. said she didn't want to wake up today." He said lowering his head to the floor. Great mom, you won't come down for today?

"It's alright" I said messing up his hair, "It's actually good that she's staying today, don't want you to be home alone." This year also made me a little sad, next year he's going to be 12, which means his name will go in the reaping fish bowl.

"Um.. Marren?"

"Yea?" I said while biting out of a fruit I just picked up from the table.

"Will you be home for dinner today..?" He asked looking into my eyes with his sorrowful ones. Putting on a smile I replied,

"Of course. You cook the best meals Alek." Finishing off with a wink, "But now I gotta go to the reaping. Be back soon!" With that I left, towards claustrophobic space that's called The Reaping. Ugh so many people. Where the hell do the eighteen year olds go again? oh there's Kallen.

"Marren! over here!" My overly happy best friend squealed while jumping. At least someone seemed o be in a good mood today. Snickering I went and joined with her. "I think one of the younger ones will be getting picked today" She said in a whisper-like voice.

"Why do you think that?" With my eyebrow raised, I questioned the bright eyed girl.

"Weeellll haven't you heard about the reaping's of district 1,2 and 3?" She tilted her head at me and continued, "There was only one that was 18 and two that were 17 year olds, unlike last year." Oh god last year, that year was bloody. Way to many 18 year olds were reaped that year. And then I saw it. The huge puff of blue that walked onto the stage. In a voice that was more overly cheery that Kallen's. "Welcome to another great yea-" Blah, blah, blah. "I want to say that all of you are-" Blah, blah, blah. "Now with great pleasure I would like to draw from the girls-" Blah. "Marren Darya!" Blah Blah-. Wait. My eyes widened. Gasps were heard everywhere. No way was one of the best fishers here chosen. Slowly, I backed up and walked towards the stage. I swear, if anyone stares at my ass when I walk up these stairs.

"Marren No!" I heard Kallen scream. I didn't want to turn around but my body did anyway. Her face was covered in tears, and the Peace Keepers were trying to hold her back. But worst of all, that look on her face and in her eyes. It was so painful to watch, but I did anyway, it was another good reason to win the Hunger Games. To everyone's surprise she slipped through the strong man's grasp and came running full speed towards me.

"Marren, Please No! Not My Marren!" She was screaming as she was hugging me tightly. Hugging her back I whispered

"Shhh Kallen, please go back, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She raised her head that was buried in my chest, I could tell by her puffy face she didn't ever want to let go, but she released me. Before she could be grabbed by the man she stopped him with her hand. I knew he could tell by her expression that was wasn't going to run or anything. Looking back to me, she said

"Marren, you know that I won't make you promise me to come back alive, I don't want you to have that burden. But please, if you can... Stay alive? Alright? I know that even if you are incapable of it.. Put up a good fight. I know I will see your face again. If it happens to be in another life than so be it. Take good care of yourself Marren." Heh. Of course Kallen's the only one that could make me get watery eyes just by the use of words.

"Sure, I will put up a good fight. But not for these people. For everyone here in District 3. I don't want to force you or have you promise me this but... Everyone... Please be looking out for me." I said. Ending with a huge smile to show that I won't give in that easy. Everyone I knew and more cheered and laughed in humor but also in happiness. Feeling a great amount of pride, I walked onto the stage and took my place.

About a half an hour later I was waiting in my room for my permitted visitors. First to come into my room was Alek and my mother Marissa. Well there you are little missy. I have to admit that I was anxious about what they would say to me.

"Mar-Mar!" My little brother said trying to hold back the tears. It was quite funny how he still used that nickname he gave me when he was 2. I can tell that my mother was silently sobbing. She couldn't had it from me when she walked into my room and caught sight of me. Alek came at me in a running run. Of course I had to hug him, not just because of the sadness that filled our lives that day but also, he looked so damn cute when he cried.

"Sorry I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight Alek..." I said smiling, barley keeping the mournful tone out of my voice. I never noticed when my mother moved but now she was hugging me from my left side. In that moment I felt at such a peace. It was so warm it almost hurt.

"Sweetheart..." my mother started, "You know that you and your little brother mean the world to me. I could never love anything more than I love you two. Marrie, I didn't come to The Reaping today because I just had a feeling in my gut that you were going to be chosen. I just couldn't move my body from that bed, or witness my daughter being reaped. But that doesn't mean I never cared for you... It just meant that I cared utterly to much darling."

"Y-ea!" My brother chipped in "Mar-Mar you have too much friends and I know that everyone would never know and love you like I do! I can't thank you for everything you've done for us. *sniff* B-but Marren-"

"Times Up!" a Peace Keeper announced to them. With that he started dragged them away from me. Alek kept struggled to turn his head towards me and eventually he climbed on top on the man's shoulder and yelled

"Mar-Mar you will always be my most favorite sister!" and with that me started weeping and shaking uncontrollably. The Peace Keeper never stalled in his movements, and he shut the door. I could still hear Alek's Crying, but now I heard my mothers. I... I just can't do this. It's just too cruel.

Marren - Train

Come on Marren. Smile bigger; don't show anyone your thoughts through your eyes. You've done it before. Slowly making my way towards the train, I looked back at my partner, Zale, to see you were doing the same thing I was to the crowd. I can still see your sadness in your eyes. Silly boy.

"You coming or are you just gonna keep staring?" I finished my question with a shake of my butt. I made a small humorous noise at him and smirked. He might be a little fun to play with. Walking to the top of the stairs I stopped. Amazing. The train seemed to shine with such a welcoming light. I took small steps as I placed my hand over the wall and slowly felt every bump and object there was. I didn't even notice the wall in front of me.

"Hey um Marren... there's a wall." his voice snapped me from my peculiar trance.

"OH. I um" I scratched the back of my head in awkwardness, "thanks for that" I stated.

Looking to the floor. Very cool Marren. Very cool.

"Anytime." he quietly said. I looked up right into his eyes, then punched his shoulder. With a big grin on my face I said

"Hey aren't you a man? Speak a little louder well ya! If we are going to win the Hunger Games we don't need a lady here." Of course I implied myself as a man, I have the attitude, and I'm more built because of all the hard fishing I done. He just stared at me. I wanted to draw another set of eyebrows to give him emotion, and for my own humor.

"You're too pretty to be a guy, but I don't like talking loud." He looked towards his feet. When he did this, it brought me back to Alek, he always did that. I smiled softy towards him. I felt my motherly instinct kick in and I started to tickle his stomach. Hope he is ticklish. He laughed and tried backing away from me.

"I- please don't tickle me." He said softly. I could feel a vein twitch in my head. I thought I said no woman here. I just tickled him harder than before.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR QUIET TALKING?" He pushed me away. Boy was I not ready for that. Aw shit. On my ass did I fall.

"Please stop." He stared at me. He better stop staring at me soon. I noticed his arm froze and retreated. The corner of his lips slowly sunk lower on his face.

"I'm sorry, for not being man enough for you. No wonder you only talked to my brother." I hated to stare but, that's what I was doing now. He walked away from me. I felt something inside my brain break. *sniff* *sniff* What the hell was that just now?

"Asshole." I crossed my legs, than my arms and sat were I was. Man my head hurts from everything that happened in such a little amount of time. I should have ate something else besides that one piece of fruit. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard some stirring around me. Who's there…? I stuck out my feet more, unknowing how actually close the person was. Better hope they see my legs. Something hit my legs sooner after I stuck them out.

"God dammit." I launched myself on top of the person grabbing their shirt. My eyes widened. Dammit all. Our eyes widened at the sight of each other's.

"O-oh hi there Zale" I felt the blush on my face. More awkward than before, where's a time machine when you need one? I heard something I didn't move, but my eyes did towards the sound, ready in case I needed them.

"Mar..." He said quietly to me. I still didn't move, I waited for the other person to make their move. Or maybe I was to embarrassed too? "Hi." Zale said with an awkward tone in his voice. I looked down to him, which I shouldn't have. His face was fully reddened like my hair, his eyes shined with embarrassment. I almost made a noise. That face was too damn cute for that girly man.

"Aw she wanted to make-out with you. Very cute." He laughed. I felt my hand grasp Zale's shirt harder. Whoever said that about me, in my presence, is gonna get their ass kicked. Trainer or not. There will be hell to pay. I flipped myself around, the moment my eyes caught his eyes, daggers flew. I smirked, showing some of my teeth, a hint of hell was in each side of my lifted lips. I felt Zale try to move from under me, I was light enough but by force of habit my legs kept him from moving at all. I opened my mouth and said

"Why Hello!" I matched Kallen's overly eager tone. I flicked my hair back, and smiled big. I may be smiling but I know you can still see my mood in my eyes. The man stood there, be smiled back but I could tell he was confused. Quicker than most eyes could barely follow, I grabbed my shoe and launched it at his face. Bull's eye. I forced my body to the left and used my hands as support and my full body was up in the air. I flipped than twisted my body and landed on my feet perfectly. I ran to where I was told my room was. I closed the door as quietly as I could and kicked off my other shoe which landed right before where my bed was. I ran to it. Jumping on top of it, I hid under the covers of my bed. Can I ever show my face proudly again? I curled unto a ball and laid there, the scene kept replaying. My eyes teared with embarrassment. I can't believe myself. I clutched my sheets. I must be the real idiot here.

My thoughts brought me back to when his face was completely red. My heart twitched in my chest. I knew he wasn't that much of a man but his face shouldn't have looked like it did. *Growl* Dammit I'm still hungry. I got off my bed and silently slipped out of my room. I don't see anyone... I snuck into the room, but I froze when I saw Zale. I went on my knees and crawled on the floor while I saw him throw the apple peel to the floor. I went under the table and picked up an apple myself. Than out of nowhere the TV came on. The reaping for the Districts were being shown. Than it came to our District. When I heard my name being called the camera zoomed in on my. Oh great look at my face, I looked pale and frozen with eyes huge. I saw my twinge of fear in them, not because of the Games, but because of my family.

"Marren No!" and then our little show continued than ended, her face though most of it was still painful too look at. Then I saw him. I busted out laughing and then completely fell out from under the tables covers. He still he look stupid, but at least he looked cute also.

"Proves my point." He started to walk away

"W-wait" I managed to grab his foot through the laughter, "I wasn't laughing because of what you think I am."

"Fuck off." He mumbled, trying to shake my hand off. He tried harder but I wouldn't let go. I was about to say something my mouth said something else.

"I'm sorry about before." In shock I released his hand. He just stood there. I tried to seem like I meant to say it. "It's just, when I was on the fishing boat we used to get other fishers trying to steal our catch.. I just reacted like I usually would with them." I looked down in shame and sat there quietly.

"It's fine, that's not really what I'm mad about it's just..." He began to trail off on me. Before I realized I mumbled.

"Now I feel stupid for worrying and blushing to much about that." I froze. Oh my god why did I say that.

"You're not the only one who feels stupid." He quietly stated. With that I hoped right up and stood to the left and him and blended over to get a better look at his face. I questioned him in a soft voice,

"What do you feel stupid about then?"

"I mean I can't fish, and I have no body strength, my brother treats me like I'm 12, I couldn't get you to talk to me till we were sent to our deaths. So, I feel pretty stupid." he said. He looked over to me. I smiled.

"That would never mean you're stupid, it basically means that you're someone who over thinks things. You actually remind me of my little brother," I felt my hair being blown by an open window I smiled and felt my eyes narrowed softy from the memories of Alek filling my head. "Usually don't allow this but because of what you just said, during the hunger games you can stare at my back. Don't worry I'll try to protect you as much as I can." I looked up at him waiting for a reply.

"Funny my brother told me to protect you." he stated warmly. I laughed at that.

"Then it should be obvious to you." I smiled.

"What should be obvious to me?" He questioned me through words and eyes.

"He doesn't think of you as a 12 year old then." I ruffled his hair, "No way can a 12 year old can protect an 18 year old." I smirked. He smiled and tried to fix the hair I just messed up.

"Yeah, hopefully." He said still smiling. I never heard him.

"JEEZ you two take your feelings back to the room." The man from before entered the room. I made my cheek puff in protest to him being there, even though I was slightly blushing. I saw his face look away from the man before us. "I'm August. Your trainer." he said loudly for the whole damn train to hear. I still noticed Zale wasn't looking at him. Respect your higher up. I took my finger and place it on his right cheek and turned his skull to face August. He looked down and shook his head at me. "Tch" I turned my face back to our trainer to see him looking back between the two of us. He was grinning. If only I had kept my other shoe on.

"And your names?" he said.

"Marren Darya." I stated with a tone of annoyance in my voice.

"Zale Nêreus." He said quietly.

"Man you two are lucky, you got some cool names, I'm almost jealous of you two." he said. Zale nodded. I made a noise. August walked towards me, held out his hand, but not to shake mine. Instead he poked my forehead hard making my head tilt back a little. "You little missy, are to feisty, do you want me to find some way to calm you down?" He smirked at me that shown a twinge of wickedness in it. I must have made a stupid face at him because I felt my month drop and my face probably featuring the famous "what the hell" thought. August busted out laughing and said "Cute." my eye twitched.

"Who the hell are you calling 'cute'!?" I said in a loud voice, but not yelling. Laughing once more he stated

"You two are too interesting, We'll talk about The Games later but from now you to go to bed and not in the same bed. I want tonight to be quiet for me to think" Without letting anyone else talk he walked back to his room. Leaving us there. I blushed madly at the thought of what he just said. I turned to Zale to say something only to find he was half way across the room. He waved at me. My eyebrows rose.

"I'm going to sleep." he laughed with so much awkwardness. He slowly walked out of the room and headed towards his room. I run to catch up to him in the hallway in front of his door.

"Wait I-... Um I... I just feel like I had to tell you something sorry" I told him in a normal voice but then it turned into a whisper. I looked down to the floor.

"Oh, me too, it sucks being shy" He said to me. I lifted my head.

"W-what I'm not shy!" I said blushing.

"It seems like it" He told me and slowly turned around. I looked up at him. Either I'm too short or he's too damn tall. He looked back towards me, there was something swirling in his eyes, but before I could see what I was he opened his door.

"Goodnight, Mar" He told me with a smile and walked into his room, slowly closing his door.

"Night... have sweet dreams." I said to his door. I turned and began to walk soundless back to my room. _What's he doing to my brain? Wonder if there was something in the food here_. I crawled into my bed and fell into a cloud of purple.

**END**

**Favorites so far? :D**

**Please review! 3**


End file.
